<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love token #IneffableValentines2020 prompt 11 by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500919">Love token #IneffableValentines2020 prompt 11</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster'>GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Valentines 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#ineffableValentines2020, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Valentines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 07:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to include part of a chapter from a fic I’ve already written for this prompt, because it works so well with what I wanted to write for this, and to re-write it again seemed silly. This is a snippet from my fic “Vengeance Found” which itself is a sequel to <a> “Lost and Found”</a>. In Lost and found, Crowley plucks a black feather from his wing, kisses it, and passes it to Aziraphale. Later, Aziraphale returns the token with his own in the same way. When Crowley gave his feather, he had yet to regain his lost memories.<br/>In the sequel <a> “Vengeance Found”</a> the following scene happens as they lie on the grass in the sunshine together before something important, and potentially very dangerous they are about to undertake together. It’s one of the sweetest, most loving things I’ve written and I adore it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Valentines 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ineffable Valentines 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love token #IneffableValentines2020 prompt 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miele_Petite/gifts">Miele_Petite</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale rolled over onto his side and studied Crowley’s face carefully, reaching out to stroke down his cheek. As his fingers brushed over the serpent sigil, Crowley shivered, feeling it writhe under the touch, and a delicious tingle sizzled down his spine. They were painfully aware of what was at stake, that this might be the last chance they got to be together, if it all went wrong. Aziraphale bent forwards over Crowley, and his soft lips brushed Crowley’s gently, feather-light. Crowley closed his eyes blissfully at the kiss and he exhaled slowly, tension leaving his body somewhat as he breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes again to see his angel still gazing down at him lovingly, drinking him in with his eyes. Aziraphale reached forward again and kissed his lover slowly, deeply, pouring his love through the contact again like warm golden light, suffusing their bodies and filling every part of them. Crowley’s body responded in kind and fed his love back up through the contact, feeding the angel’s power, and redoubling the sensation he felt back, each of them feeding the other until it became unbearable, overwhelming and they broke off, gasping. Aziraphale glowed, the golden aura around his body visible despite the brightness of the day. Crowley smiled up at him, he’d never seen his angel more beautiful than at that moment. He wanted to remember it forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale took a breath, then leant forward again and softly kissed Crowley’s forehead, the demon closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation, as the angel slowly pressed more soft warm kisses to the tip of his nose, to each cheek, to his chin, over his eyelids, down his jaw, to his throat, each one an act of reverence. Each one released a pleasant shock of angelic love through Crowley’s body, tingling. He smiled, eyes still closed, and then felt a different, soft warm tickle on his forehead. He knitted his brows in confusion, feeling the sensation drawing across his face, beautiful but strange. He opened his eyes to see Aziraphale wielding the glossy black feather that Crowley had gifted him the day they flew together. “Our side” Aziraphale whispered, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled back, and withdrew Aziraphale’s glowing white feather from his own pocket, reaching up to tickle the angel’s nose with the tip of it, teasingly. “Our side” he whispered back, drawing the feather over Aziraphale’s lips. Each of them looked at the feather in the other’s fingers at the same time, and a little flash of something shared passed between them. Aziraphale glanced away suddenly, coy. Crowley felt equally shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Angel.” He began, falteringly, avoiding his gaze. “When I gave you mine at the beach, I didn’t know exactly at the time why I felt I should be doing that, I just felt it was important…” Aziraphale looked back at him, surprised and confused. Crowley smiled back at him reassuringly. “But when you reciprocated, when you gave me yours at the flat, after I had, uh… remembered…” he paused for breath, steeling himself. “… I understood. And I didn’t regret it, I meant it, you know, even more so when you gave me yours. I meant it, I… um. I assume you…?” He left the question hanging in the air. Aziraphale blushed. “Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> I meant it back, dearest. I accepted your promise at the beach, I’d had time to consider the proposal as well, that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> I gave you mine, my love. I accept you for everything you are, I always will. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, Crowley.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s hammering heart skipped in his chest at the words, he bit his lip, lost for words, overwhelmed by the angel’s confession. “I…” he trailed off into a confused silence, unable to string a coherent sentence together, gesturing vaguely at nothing. He tried to draw a breath, sat up and looked about, trying to think. He looked back at his angel, then at the ground. He sighed and shook his glossy black wings out, then looked at one pointedly, then back at Aziraphale, a question in his eyes that he couldn’t put words to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale understood, and tears of joy rolled down his cheeks. “My love…” He sniffed. “We never finished it. I’m so sorry my darling.” He shook his own wings out and stood up, extending a hand to Crowley to help him to his feet as well. Each still held each other’s feather in one trembling hand. Crowley looked up at the sky and drew a deep breath, his body shaking with emotion. He blinked away tears and levelled his gaze at Aziraphale’s again. He extended one wing forward toward the angel. Aziraphale copied the movement. They smiled. Each gently took the top joint of each other’s wing in their free hand, stepped forward and kissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran through the pair of them, from their feet to their heads, and along each wing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they broke off the kiss, they opened their eyes to meet each other’s gaze. Crowley’s peripheral vision drew his gaze downwards first, where their feet were surrounded by a riot of colour, as brightly coloured flowers had erupted from the lawn around their feet in a perfect circle, primroses, pansies, forget-me-nots, crocuses, narcissus and more. He looked up at his angel again. “Did you do that?” Aziraphale looked down in surprise. “Not me.” Crowley shrugged, and looked across at his left wing. He smiled. Aziraphale followed his gaze and beamed. They each then looked across at the angel’s left wing. Each of them now had a single, tiny covert feather near the wrist joint in the opposing colour. Crowley now sported a single, shining bright white feather, and Aziraphale’s held a night-dark glossy black one, tucked neatly amongst his own natural plumage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would have been disconcerting, if the angel didn’t know how and why it was there, knowing that it wasn’t a sign of falling, but a sign of belonging with another, forever. Those feathers would never be shed. Had they been two white winged angels, the feathers would have been gold. Instead they had each gained the other’s colour. Aziraphale carefully pocketed the black feather he still held in his fingers, and Crowley did the same with the white one. They smiled at each other again and fell forward into a tight embrace, kissing fiercely. Aziraphale felt Crowley’s strong arms wrap even more firmly around his body, and all of a sudden he felt a jolt as Crowley’s wings powered them both upwards into the sky, an act of pure joy. He opened his eyes to see the ground falling away from them alarmingly fast. Crowley broke off and grinned as the angel laughed happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Together forever, Angel. No matter what happens, we have this. We have each other. Wherever you go, I go. I don’t know what that means if we discorporate, I don’t know how it stands when it’s an angel and a demon tied together for eternity. Maybe we’ll just end up somewhere deep in the solar system together as stars, who knows? It’s unbreakable, I don’t know if the Almighty herself could begrudge us this.” Crowley smiled at him, wings still beating strongly. Aziraphale could spread his own and separate onto a thermal to soar if he wanted, but that would mean letting go of Crowley’s embrace, and he couldn’t bear to do that at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s the first time anyone other than angels have done this, dearest. We’ve set a precedent I suppose. Maybe we make our own rules from here, or find them out as we go.” He gazed into Crowley’s gentle golden eyes, lost in their depths. They kissed again and Crowley gently lowered them back onto the soft grass. He grinned at Aziraphale. “Ok, Angel, let’s get frivolous eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale beamed, leaned forward and kissed his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>